Fierce
by KnightScales
Summary: What might happen if the Executor finds out that their front line leader was watching some videos at the command room? Oneshot - Protagonist/Mitsuru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3/P3P, they belong to Atlus.**

**Note: My MC's name is Shinichi Saionji.**

**Enjoy, please review.**

* * *

**||KnightScales||**

"**Fierce"**

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Shinichi blushed madly while practically ogling the screen in front of him.

Earlier that evening, seconds prior to his return for the day he was asked to take a look at the equipment at the command room, he sighed, how many times have they asked him to check it out? And of course every time he would fail to figure out the problem but, he would get a show, videos that were accidentally recorded by the dorm's camera and he'd be lying if he said he never took interest in them, it was, after all, quite interesting, especially this time's special recording.

He can feel the immense heat rise to his face as he tugged on his collar while not even trying to pry his eyes off the screen; he had repeatedly watched the same video for minutes now, every time his blush grew wider and deeper in shade, his usual stoic face was flushed to an extent.

He pressed the play button again; his palms were sweating as he once again watched the scene playing. His mind was probably going overdrive as he continued to stare at the screen oblivious to the clacking of heels hitting the floor from just outside the room.

During the middle of the video, the door opened and unfortunately he didn't have any time left to close the video.

"Saionji, have you figured ou-" The new occupant inside the room stopped dead at her words as she saw what the blue-haired male was so busy staring at or, at this point, was so busy trying to shut it down.

The young man turned to see who it was, the color draining from his already pale face as he stared in terror at the owner of the voice, his hands was still subconsciously yet frantically searching for the off button.

"I can explain!" he said almost immediately at the fuming and somewhat blushing female in front of him.

"You were watching that video, weren't you?" the female scowled, inching closer at the male, each step more dangerous than the last, both hands were balled into fists.

"It just played on its own, I swear!" he said waving his arms in front of him silently praying that this female would let him live.

"Is that so? And why is it that you didn't bother to stop the video once it already started to play?" her eyes were obscured by her bangs that created a more terrifying sight for the male teen,

He was shaking uncontrollably by this point.

Significant amount of sweat was emanating from his body drenching his clothes with it, his usual stoic face had faded and what replaced it was a face of that who certainly fears being killed on the spot, eyes wide, mouth agape, struggling to form any words.

"I… uhh. W-wait!" he stammered but, unfortunately, it landed on deaf ears as the redhead continued to menacingly stride forward, each time her heels hit the floor it rings in his head like an alarm, he wanted to back away, move and run for his dear life but, his feet was practically glued to the floor, paralyzed with fear.

'Why now of all times?' he thought frantically trying to move but miserably fails, ironically, almost every night he would face death head on, he was never paralyzed even if he is facing the darkest shadows, eye to eye to boot but, now, he was facing this gorgeous redhead and yet, he doesn't have the slightest courage to look her in the eyes for fear of seeing just how brutally he will get slaughtered.

"S-senpai I-" he was immediately stopped as he felt himself falling, his head smashed hard on the floor making his sight blurry, she tackled him.

He tried clearing his vision and once it was he saw just what position they were in.

He was laying sprawled on the floor, she was straddling him on his abdomen, making sure to put on more weight on it making it hard for him to breathe, she was clutching his tie hard, pulling it and almost choking him to death and to top it all off, the edge of her rapier was gracefully placed near his throat that a simple movement would pierce him.

He couldn't breathe due to the weight that was pressing down on his guts, she wasn't really heavy but she was making herself heavy for him by pressing down hard on him, he needed air, he never imagined the day will come where he would only want to take in deep loads of oxygen, the tie that was choking him wasn't helping either and he can't even move with the rapier threatening to slit his throat.

She bent down carefully, making sure that rapier was held in place as she lighten the hold on his tie, her lips were inches away from his ear, she whispered. "I despise perverts, Saionji"

She sat up again, letting go of his tie but keeping the rapier almost connected to his throat. "It's terrible enough that I had to put up with Iori's constant wordings about females and their physical appearances and assets, and now I find out you are just as bad as he is?"

"Worst even."

He was about to resent that but decided to stay quiet instead for fear of the edge getting anymore closer to his throat.

"I expected better things from you, Saionji, you are the leader of SEES' front line, you should make yourself a role model for the others" She said in an authoritative tone. Well, at least the anger subsided, sort of.

"W-wait, it's nothing like that" he tried to protest.

"Really? Tell me that you weren't ogling that video; I would love to hear it" She said sarcastically with a hint of disgusted strumming her voice.

"I wasn't!" He was but, can you blame him? He is a male after all, and they do react to certain things, it's natural.

"I certainly don't like the idea of males flavoring the sensation of watching female's bodies, _mine_ especially" she narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired teen below her, thrusting the rapier forward a little, the edge making soft contact to his flesh.

"Let me explain"

"Enough!" her voice was so fierce and terrifying that he felt himself gulp.

"The next time I see you doing the same thing again.." she bends down, and whispered to his ear "I will execute you and your little friend"

She sat up again before withdrawing her rapier, standing up but, not after she sent the message straight to him by _accidentally _kneeing his said _friend._

His eyes grew wide exponentially as the immense pain shot throughout his entire body, closing his legs together and balled himself on the floor.

The redhead crossed her arms under her impressive chest and walked towards the control panel where she deleted the video once and for all.

By that time, the young male had managed to stand up, legs shaking and an arm around the sofa for support.

"I hope this never happens again" She said to the male who nodded immediately. She smirked and strolled towards the male, placing a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward and once again, whispered to his ear.

"Just tell me if you want to see it again..I might just show it to you, _personally"_ her voice sounded seductive and he shivered before passing out.

"That should teach you…_Duper"_ she said, the last word being said in French, she looked down at the passed out teen and smiled at his face.

He was blushing madly.

She decided to leave him be and walked out to rejoin the others at the lounge, but, before she could reach the door she heard him waking up.

"What happened?" he asked himself, rubbing his temple.

"_Vous êtes indéniablement mignon, Saionji"_ then she finally left.

His eyes grew wide again at hearing her words; he was smart enough to know French after all, he blushed slightly before sighing.

_Senpai….is really fierce_

But maybe, that's why he likes her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review**


End file.
